La technique du poisson rouge
by alexiel2001
Summary: Lex a la très mauvaise idée de demander à Chloé de lui passer de la crème solaire. Chlex


**La technique du poisson rouge.**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Notes :** fic du challenge de Winnie sur 

**Categorie :** nc17

Spécial dédicace à Tibet, auteur des "aventures de Chick Bill" (un bd pour enfant) vous verrez plus tard pourquoi.

Chloé les regardait, atterrée. Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas les hommes. Franchement ça servait à quoi d'être une femme moderne, ouverte et indépendante, si au final, ils préfèraient les filles hystériques, autoritaires et limite infantilisantes. Clark était l'exemple parfait de l'abrutit qui suit sa copine comme son ombre et Lana incarnait à la perfection la petite amie qui prend son petit ami pour son chien. Mais après puisqu'il en redemande pourquoi se priver ? Chloé, qui n'avait rien de plus interessant à faire, avait trouvé un nouveau surnom pour Clark "L'âne à Lana", ça lui allait à merveille vu que la très horipilante Lana le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile et pour une fois elle ne semblait pas trop loin de la vérité. (Je rend à César ce qui lui appartient le jeu de mot : "L'âne à Lana" n'est pas de moi mais de Tibet (voir plus haut)) Bref cela faisait un quart d'heure que Lana hurlait après Clark à cause d'une minuscule tâche sur son bikini tout neuf.

-Mais, Lana chérie, je voulais simplement te passer de la crème solaire !

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, comment tu as pu faire ça.

-Je voulais éviter que ta si jolie peau ne s'abîme au soleil.

-Je m'en fout ! Tu sais combien il m'a coûté ce bikini, hein ? Tu en as une idée ? En plus c'est le seul rose bonbon que j'ai emporté et aujourd'hui c'est une journée rose bonbon, pas parme ou fushia, ni rose pâle, ROSE BONBON !

"Et blablabla" Un quart d'heure qu'elle répètait la même rengaine.

-C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

Lex venait de la rejoindre.

-Crème solaire !

En fait il était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de venir. Pete s'étant désisté, elle avait faillit se retrouver coincé entre les deux hystériques, heu... tourtereaux à tenir la chandelle. Mais Lex avait accepté de les accompagner et Chloé n'avait pas pu loupé le scoop du siècle : Lex en vacance. Et puis le voir se balader en short de bain la moitié de la journée ça ne gâchait vraiment rien.

-Hier la glace, aujourd'hui la crème solaire, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ?

-Faut croire que non. Et ce coup de fil ? Interessant ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher te travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu je suis ainsi fait !

Chloé se redressa pour fouiller dans son sac de plage puis lança quelque chose à Lex.

-Tiens puisqu'on en parle, met de la crème sinon tu vas crâmer.

Lex lui relança le tube et s'allongea sur le ventre.

-Met la moi !

Chloé ne put empêcher son visage de chauffer, mais fort heureusemnt le visage de Lex était déjà enfoui dans le sable. Elle mit une noix de crème dans sa main et commença à l'étaler. Ses gestes n'avaient rien de particulièrement sensuels, mais ses mains étaient tellement douce que Lex ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Chloé mit de la crème sur le dos, les épaules, le haut des bras, la tête, zone particulièrement sensible. Lex essayait déséspérément de se concentrer sur autre chose afin d'empêcher son corps de trop réagir, puis soudain il eut un éclair de génie : Lana. La vision de la princesse rose, en pleine crise d'hystérie, devrait être suffisante pour le refroidir. Seulement lorsqu'il redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux ce n'est pas Lana qu'il vit mais le regard un peu inquiet de Chloé.

-Lex tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge !

Dans un geste qui pour elle était parfaitement anodin, quoi un peu maternelle, elle porta ses lèvres à son front afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température. Seulement ce geste ne fit que troubler Lex un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Ce n'est donc pas une insolation.

-Ça va Chloé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tiens !

Elle posa le tube de crème devant lui.

-J'ai bien voulu t'aider pour le dos, mais pour le reste tu te débrouilles.

Mais ne le voyant pas bouger elle ajouta :

-Lex, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Ben qu'est ce que t'attend ?

-Rien.

-Si tu veux finir de mettre la crème, il est nécessaire que tu te retournes, tu sais.

-Oui, mais non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je te connais et que si je te le dit, il a quatre-vingt-dix neuf chance sur cent pour que tu me mettes une giffle.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu espères calmer ma curiosité, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mais alors jusqu'au coude.

Il y eut un silence qui ne rassura pas du tout Lex, puis il reçu le contenu glacial d'une bouteille d'eau sur le dos. Il se leva comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Désormais debout, face à Chloé, qui elle se trouvait toujours à genou, il put l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit.

-Oh !

Chloé détourna le regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Lex trouva ça absolument charmant, sexy même. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de faire ça, d'être sexy sans même sans rendre compte, parceque, franchement, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Lex se rallongea dans sa position initiale.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te fais cet effet là ?

Lex releva la tête. Y avait-il saisi une nuance de reproche dans sa voix ? Avait-elle vraiment posé la question serieusement ? Se sous-estimait-elle au point de ne pas pouvoir imaginer une seconde que cela pouvait être elle qui lui fesait cet effet là ?

-Euh...

Devant son air hésitant elle s'écria :

-Oh non ! Pas toi aussi !

-De quoi ?

-LANA ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez tous, franchement ?

Alors là, il était scié. Ça faisait presque une semaine, que tous les jours, ils cassaient ensemble du sucre sur le dos de Lana et elle arrivait encore à croire que lui, comme tous les abrutits qui l'entouraient (entendez Clark) lui préfèrait Lana. Alors là, c'était clair, net et précis, la subtilité même très voyante ne suffisant pas, il fallait qu'il emplois les grands, mais alors les très grands moyens pour lui faire comprendre. Il se redressa, elle lui tournait le dos. Il la saisit par derrière, la plaqua sur le sol et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Il la serra de très très près, afin qu'elle imprime bien que c'était elle et elle seule, qui lui faisait cet effet là. Et afin d'être vraiment sûr, il murmura à son oreille :

-Chloé, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie et de personne d'autre. J'espère que c'est clair maintenant.

Il la regarda un instant, elle avait les yeux grand ouverts, le regard un peu vide et sa machoire donnait l'impression de s'être décrochée sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Aussi il ajouta :

-Chloé, dans un cas comme celui-ci tu as deux possibilités, soit tu me flanque une giffle en me traîtant de tous les noms, soit tu me dis que mon attirance est résiproque et on s'enferme dans ma chambre pedant les trois semaines qui viennent. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de faire le poisson rouge, on dirait Lana.

-Hé !

Il soupira.

-Dieu soit loué, ton cerveau n'a pas grillé.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

-Très drôle, j'ai été quelque peu surprise.

-Non pas possible, j'avais pas remarqué ! Mon petit poisson rouge.

-Oh ça va hein ! Comment je pouvais savoir moi ?

-Chloé ! Ça fais une semaine que je te fais un rentre dedans de tous les diables.

-Désolé, mais j'avais pas remarqué !

-J'ai bien vu ! Je vais finir par croire que j'ai perdu tout mon pouvoir de séduction. Non mais franchement comment as-tu pu croire que Lana pouvait me faire de l'effet ?

Il prit l'une de des mains de Chloé.

-Ce sont-elles les seules responsables.

Chloé rougit une fois de plus et Lex ajouta :

-Faut que t'arrête de faire ça !

Elle le regarda surprise.

-De rougir. Je trouve ça terriblement sexy et là ça n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires.

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec son air ahurit.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de faire le poisson rouge.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, mon petit poisson rouge.

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas commencer à m'appeller comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? Ça te va tellement bien !

Elle lui tira la langue.

-En attendant tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle solution tu choisissais ; la giffle ou ma chambre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde ?

-Moui, c'est bon pour mon ego.

-Pfffff !

-Tu crois que Clark et Lana se rendraient compte de notre absence si on s'éclipsait ?

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva.

-Bouge pas, je reviens.

Il la vit se diriger vers Clark et Lana, discuter un instant avec eux, puis revenir.

-Voilà c'est arrangé, on peut y aller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

-Que tu étais malade et qu'il fallait que je te ramène à l'hôtel, qu'il fallait que je dorme dans ta chambre pour veiller sur toi et qu'ils ne devaient nous déranger sous aucun prétexte.

-Et ils t'ont crue ?

-C'est de Clark et Lana dont on est entrain de parler.

-C'est vrai.

Maintenant qu'elle était enfin dans sa chambre, Lex put enfin donner libre court à son désir. À peine étaient-ils entrés, qu'il la plaqua contre la porte, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il la souleva et instinctivement elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, même dans la précipitation ses mouvements restaient doux. Chloé, peu habitué à ce genre de situation, se laissait guider par Lex, elle fut surprise de voir que son corps réagissait tout seul au traitement de Lex, aussi décida-t-elle de laisser faire son instinct. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur le dos dénudé de Lex, il frémit.

-Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour avoir les mains aussi douces.

-Pour ça il faut voir avec Lana.

-Chloé tu peux m'expliqué ce que Lana vient faire là dedans ?

-C'est simple depuis qu'elle habite chez nous, elle passe son temps à essayer de me tartiner de diverses crèmes des pieds à la tête et c'est censé rendre ma peau plus douce ou me donner meilleur teint. Il faut croire que celle pour les mains fonctionne.

-Alors il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la pressant doucement contre lui. Ils couvirent un peu plus de caresses leurs corps réciproques.

-Ces crèmes sont vraiment efficasses, on a l'impression que ton corps tout entier est recouvert de satin. Ta peau est si douce.

Chloé eut un petit rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Lex dégraffa le haut de son maillot de bain. Il la sentit se raidir légèrement, il essaya donc de la rassurer.

-Je ne veux t'obliger à rien Chloé.

-Je sais Lex et je n'ai pas peur.

-Tu m'autorises à te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Non, Lex, je ne suis plus vierge.

-Oh !

-Tu sembles surpris.

-Je le suis un peu c'est vrai.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'être une innocente petite fille ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour Lana ?

-Mais non voyons. C'est juste que pour ce que j'en sais tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de chance et que je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de filles qui couche n'importe où et avec n'importe qui. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais rien te dire, pour ne pas te faire peur et accessoirement ne pas recevoir de giffle.

-Je vais être franche avec toi Lex, tu n'as pas entièrement tord. Je suis du genre méfiante et ce jour là, j'ai fais confiance à ce garçon, parce que je le trouvait gentil, qu'il avait l'air sincère et que j'en avais marre de passer pour une fille frigide. Et sincèrement j'aurai pas du. Je me suis faite avoir en beauté par un imbécile qui ne voulais que coucher avec moi.

Lex se détacha d'elle et se releva.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolé Chloé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'offrir grand chose de plus qu'une satisfaction physique.

Elle le rejoignit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre son dos.

-Tu m'as pourtant prouvée le contraire aujourd'hui.

Elle déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates, qui le fit frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'aime assez l'effet que j'ai sur toi.

-Tu aimes me voir souffrir, c'est ça ?

-Bien au contraire, je ne te veux que du bien. Ça fais longtemps que tu me plais, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'intéresser.

-Franchement quand je pense que tu as osé croire que je pouvais te préfèrer Lana. Je comprend pas, mon petit poisson rouge.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Mon petit poisson rouge.

-Lex arrête ça, je suis sérieuse.

Lex rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Chloé.

-Mon petit poisson rouge.

-Lex !

Il mordilla doucement le creux de son cou.

-Mon petit poisson rouge.

Il fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.

-Arrête !

Sa voix n'était plus que murmure. Tout à coup il la saisit par la taille et la jeta sur le lit.

-Hey ! Ça va pas, non !

Hilare, il la rejoingnit sur le lit.

-T'es un grand malade, Lex. On te l'a jamais dit ?

-Non tu es la première. Mon petit poisson rouge.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Et tu as franchement cru que je t'obéirai ? Mon petit poisson rouge.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Avoue que si je ne te faisait pas enrager, ce serait moins drôle.

-Gnagnagna.

-Arrête, tu adores qu'on te fasse marcher, la preuve, tu cours.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Lex, c'est Lana, tout va bien ? Chloé nous a dit que tu étais malade.

Chloé chuchota à l'oreille de Lex afin que Lana n'entende pas :

-Je lui ai aussi dit de ne pes nous déranger.

-Je t'ai apporté un peu de soupe, je peux entrer ?

"De la soupe ? Au mois d'août ? Elle va pas bien !" Lex et Chloé se regardèrent, Lana allait entrer, Chloé n'aurait pas le temps de se cacher ni de récupérer le haut de son maillot de bain qui avait échoué loin de là. Soudain Chloé eut une idée, qu'elle avait lu dans un bouquin. Dans l'espace d'une seconde, elle allongea Lex sur le dos, s'allongea sur lui et lui intima de se taire.

-Ben Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Lex ?

-Euh, j'utilise ma chaleur corporelle pour réguler la sienne et faire tomber la fièvre. C'est, euh, une technique japonaise.

-Oh ! Tu en connais des choses, Chloé ! Bon ben je vous laisse, Lex je te pose la soupe sur la table de nuit. J'espère que ça ira mieux demain.

-Moi aussi.

À peine Lana sortie, Lex enserra la taille de Chloé.

-Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il t'as fallu à peine une seconde pour monter ce mensonge et en plus elle t'a crue.

-Mais, tu sais, ce que je lui ai dit est vrai, je l'ai lu dans un bouquin.

-Oh ! Alors je suis encore plus impressionné par ta culture. Et je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de fièvre dans les jours qui viennent.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ça !

Il l'embrassa et la fit passer sous lui.

-Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elle laissa échapper un rire avant qu'il ne l'embrassa à nouveau. Après quelques baisers tout simple, Lex descendit le long de son cou, ensuite il suivit la clavicule, il fit un détour par la poitrine, puis descendit encore plus bas sur le ventre. Arrivé là, il retira en douceur le bas du maillot de Chloé. Il embrassa l'interieur de ses cuisses, avant de se redresser afin d'enlever son propre maillot de bain. Il prit un préservatif dans la table de nuit, l'enfila, verifia qu'elle était prête et entra en elle. Après quelques minutes, leur plaisir était monté progressivement et leur orgasme les délivra de toute cette tension. Lex se laissa doucement tomber au côté de Chloé, qui se lova instantanément contre lui, puis il l'enlaça tendrement.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lex se réveilla, il sentit une boule de chaleur lovée contre lui. Tout d'abord il ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux blond en bataille dépasser de la couette. Il la laissa dormir un moment, jusqu'a ce qu'il la sente remuer.

-Bonjour vous !

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil et fit un sourire. Elle s'étira ensuite avec grâce avant de se réinstaller dans les bras de Lex.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi !

-Voui et toi ?

-À la perfection.

-Rien que ça ?

-C'est vrai crois-moi !

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, mais il l'arrêta.

-Chloé, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.

Elle soupira.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi me fraire confiance, qu'est-ce qui tu dis que je ne suis pas comme l'autre.

-Ormis le fait que tu poses la question ? Je vais être franche, j'en sais rien. Ta réputation te précède, c'est vrai, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Comment je le sais ? Aucune idée, je le sais, c'est tout, c'est instinctif.

-J'espère que ton instinct aura raison.

-Mais j'espère bien. J'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser et de mettre la main sur ta fortune.

Lex se redressa, surpris.

-Je plaisante Lex. C'est une blague. C'est moi, Chloé Sullivan et pas l'une de ces femmes vénales qui te courent après. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, désolé.

Elle l'embrassa.

-J'ai bien dormi, mais pas assez alors si tu veux bien...

-Dors, je veille sur toi.

Il l'embrassa doucement, elle dormait déjà.

**Fin**


End file.
